1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winged needle comprising wings which facilitate taping onto a part of the body such as an arm when the needle is inserted into a vessel of the arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related winged needle, as shown in FIG. 7, has fixed wings C, C' at both sides of the base B into which the needle is rooted. A sheath D, for covering the needle tip A' and preventing accidental contacts thereof, can be coupled to the base B.
Ironically, this sheath D can cause an accidental contact. A sheath D is coupled to the base B tightly enough to ensure the coupling in transportation or storage. Obviously, a user has to give some effort to pull the needle out, with one hand holding the sheath D and the other the winged needle. The moment the sheath D uncouples from the base B, the user reflexes to stop the action; the hands backlash, and the needle may prick the hand holding the sheath.
Or, after use, the user may also puncture his hand by mistake in replacing the sheath for disposal. In this case, there is a possibility of transmitting AIDS or hepatitis type B virus if the patient is a carrier.